EBB3
On May 18, 2015, EpicChen announced the commissioning of the third season of Epic's Big Brother, with casting beginning immediately. 25 users auditioned for a spot, and ultimately, eighteen were cast to be on the show, with some returning from the first two seasons of Epic's. The season premiered on May 29, 2015. Due to conflicts within the cast and a lack of interest from both players and viewers, Epic's Big Brother 3 was cancelled on Day 20. This season is typically disregarded within the Epic's Big Brother timeline. Note: Names bolded signify that this HouseGuest was a jury member. Production Eighteen houseguests were chosen for the season, and certain users received notification of their casting, leaving them sequestered, and forced to go into the chatroom house immediately. Houseguests This season, eighteen houseguests competed for the $500,000 cash prize, with ten houseguests from previous seasons returning. Returning Houseguests: New Houseguests Summary On Day 1, the original eighteen houseguests entered the house. Shortly afterwards, EpicChen announced that before the game even began, two houseguests would be evicted. The houseguests went into the diary room one by one, and cast two votes to evict two people. After the votes were all cast, EpicChen announced that AJ, Alpha Ranger, Bruno, Dra, Jack, MrE, and Reddy had all received votes. Alpha Ranger was the first houseguest evicted with 6 votes, and AJ was the second evicted with five, causing a stir among the houseguests. Following the eviction, the houseguests competed in the "Wheel of First Impressions", where Epic would randomly select two houseguests to be placed in a poll with the others voting on which houseguest they believe is most like the question, and the houseguest not chosen would be eliminated. OHF was later announced as the winner, and later nominated Dylan and Matt for eviction. Soon after the nominationg ceremony, Gerry announced that he would be leaving the Big Brother house, effectively nullifying OHF's HOH and the nominations made by him. Shortly after Gerry walking, the houseguests competed in the "Big Brother Barbeque" HoH competition, where the contestants competed in pairs, pouring barbeque sauce in a bucket. The houseguests remaining would then decide between the two of them who would become the new Head of Household. Dra and Reddy were the winners, and ultimately, the two couldn't agree on a winner, so they competed in a tiebreaker, similar to the initial competition, where Dra became the new Head of Household. Later that day, Dra nominated Bruno and Reddy for eviction. On Day 3, Avery, Bruno, Dra, MrE OHF, and Reddy competed in the veto competition, "Big Brother Galaxy", where houseguests had to hang a planetary model in the quickest time. If houseguests didn't put up all of their planets in time, they would be eliminated. The houseguest with the fastest time would be the winner of the Power of Veto. The winner was OHF, who finished in 14 seconds. OHF later removed Satan from the block, and Dra nominated Avery in his place. On Day 4, Bruno was evicted by a vote of 5-3, sparing Avery. Shorly after Bruno's eviction, the houseguests competed in the "Surf's Up" Head of Household competition, where each houseguest started off with four endurance points, and the last houseguest standing would become the new Head of Household. Nick was the winner. Later that day, he nominated Amber and Donny for eviction. On Day 6, Ashley, Dra, Dylan, Jack, Nick, and Reddy competed in the "Dumpster Divin" Power of Veto competition, where houseguests had to choose a dumpster between 1-100, searching for a medallion. The houseguest to get seven medallions first would be the winner. Dra was the winner, and removed Amber from the block. As a replacement nominee, Nick nominated Dylan alongside Donny. On Day 8, Donny was evicted by a unanimous vote of 8-0, sparing Dylan. Shortly after Donny's eviction, the houseguests competed in the "Majority Rules" Head of Household competition, where houseguests were asked questions about their fellow houseguests, hoping to be in the majority. The last houseguest standing would later become the new Head of Household. OHF was later crowned the winner. Shortly after his win, OHF opened Pandora's Box, and Epic unveiled the "Wiki's Player" twist, where the wiki would be voting for a player in the game to do their bidding, who would also be allowed to make another nomination, meaning OHF could only make one nomination. Later that day, OHF announced Benji as the first nominee. On Day 10, Amber was named the Wiki's Player nominee. Later that day, Dra, Jack, Kvng, MrE, Nick, and OHF competed in the "Sweet Dreams, Honey" Power of Veto competition. Each round, the houseguests would crawl through a lake heading towards a jar, grab it, swim back, and put it on their podium. OHF was later the winner, and decided not to use the Power of Veto, leaving Amber and Benji on the block. On Day 11, Amber was evicted by a vote of 5-4. Following Amber's eviction, the twelve remaining houseguests competed in the "Big Brother Open", where houseguests had to pick a certain golf club and hit the ball with it, hoping to hit it into the highest hole. Nick was the eventual winner. Shortly after, Reddy removed himself from the game, and Epic later announced that everybody remaining would be a jury member, and that Nick's HoH would remain intact. Later that day, Nick nominated Benji and Matt for eviction. On Day 12, Avery, Dylan, Jack, Kvng, Matt, and Nick competed in the "Exact Change" Power of Veto competition, were houseguests had to catch a coin each round, hoping to grab the highest. The first one to get exactly $1.10 wins veto. Jack was the eventual winner, and used the Power of Veto to save Trey. As a replacement nominee, Nick blindsided the house and nominated Dra alongside Benji. On Day 15, Benji was evicted by a vote of 6-2. Shortly after eviction, Epic announced that this week would be a double eviction. Following Benji's eviction, the ten remaining houseguests competed in the "Summer School" Head of Household competition, where houseguests were asked a question and had to answer more or less. If a houseguest answered incorrectly, they would be eliminated. MrE was the eventual winner, and was given three minutes to make nominations. He later named Jack and Kvng as nominees. Later, Avery, Jack, Kvng, MrE, Nick, and OHF competed in the "Big Brother English Department" Power of Veto competition, where houseguests were privately given thirteen letters, and they had to spell the biggest word possible. The houseguests to spell the longest word would win the Power of Veto. Kvng was the winner, and removed himself from the block. As a replacement nominee, MrE put up Dra alongside Jack. Moments later, Dra was evicted by a vote of 5-2. Moments after Dra's eviction, Avery became enraged and walked as well, quitting the game. On Day 17, the eight remaining houseguests competed in the "Face the Facts" Head of Household competition, where each round, Epic would ask a question will be an evicted houseguest or none. Kvng was later the winner. Later that day, Kvng nominated MrE and OHF for eviction. On Day 19, Jack, Kvng, Matt, MrE, Nick, and OHF competed in the "Onion The Town" Power of Veto competition, where the houseguests had to run down the lanes and chop up onions, hoping to have the heaviest box to win. OHF was the winner, and removed himself from the block. As a replacement nominee, Kvng nominated Matt alongside MrE. Prior to announcing the vote, Epic announced the Button Twist, were two people pressed the button, therefore resetting the game for the week. After the rest on Day 19, the eight houseguests competed once again in the "Face the Facts" Head of Household competition, where each round, Epic would ask a question. Nick was the eventual winner, and nominated Ashley and Jack for eviction. Some time after the nomination ceremony, Epic announced to the remaining Houseguests that the season had been cancelled. Voting History *'Bold' - OHF was only allowed to nominate one houseguest for eviction in Week 4, and nominated Benji. The other nominee was decided by the Wiki's Player, who later nominated Amber.